703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 2
The second season of The Elementals, also known as The Silence Saga, premiered on September 25, 2018 on the 703 ORG Network. Resuming airing on Tuesdays at 9 P.M., the season consisted of 10 episodes. The midseason finale aired on October 23, 2018, took a week break and the season concluded its airing on December 4, 2018. Season Summary The second season begins during the 2nd half of the Elementals' junior year. It seems like life is semi back to normal until Alissa starts to have prophetic dreams and Charlie's behavior seems to be out of control with the re-emergence of his estranged mother. Things take a turn for the worst when an unknown enemy is coming to destroy the world in its entirety. With that happening plus dealing with life issues, events happen in the Elementals' lives that will change the course of their destiny forever. Themes (Trigger Warning) *Unwanted Advances *Attempted Rape *The Coming Out Process *Sudden Behavior Changes *Death Characters Protagonists * Austin Williams as Austin Westman (10/10 episodes) * Alissa Graf as Alissa Davidson (10/10 episodes) * Charlie Tchotchke as Charles "Charlie" Bradley (10/10 episodes) * Hannah Strarrup as Hannah Stevenson (10/10 episodes) * TJ Rand as Thomas "TJ" Apostol (9/10 episodes) * Zakriah Razzak as Zakriah Fields (10/10 episodes) Antagonists *Alexander Vivor as Alexander "Alex" Black (8/10 episodes) *Emma Lee as Emma Black (8/10 episodes) *Nathaniel Swede as Lucian aka The Silence (3/10 episodes) Recurring Characters *Evan Manziel as the Archangel Michael (1/10 episodes) *Toby Marlow as the Archangel Gabriel (1/10 episodes) *Mr. Ahn (2/10 episodes) *Austin's parents (2/10 episodes) *Hannah's mom (1/10 episodes) *TJ's wife (1/10 episodes) Power Development *Alissa masters the power of Pyrokinesis, which is the power to manipulate fire. Throughout the season, she can freely use this power. *Austin masters the power of Hydrokinesis, which is the power to manipulate water. Throughout the season, he can freely use this power. *Charlie masters the power of Aerokinesis, which is the power to manipulate air. Throughout the season, he can freely use this power. *Hannah masters the power of Geokinesis, which is the power to manipulate earth. Throughout the season, she can freely use this power. *Zakriah masters the power of Electrokinesis, which is the power to manipulate electricity. Throughout the season, he can freely use this power. *Alex and Emma used the power of Spellcasting in order to summon the Silence and to have Charlie give in to his desires. *Lucian demonstrated feats of Power Absorption, Super Strength & was able to was Energy Blasts to combat the Elementals. Episode List Duration Of Cast Notes 1) TJ is the only main character to not appear in every episode this season. 2) Alex & Emma die in episode 9 after being killed and having their powers absorbed by Lucian. 3) Austin dies in the season finale after being killed by an energy blast thrown by Lucian. 4) Lucian dies in the season finale after Charlie stabbed him with the blessed dagger Hannah discovered in Alex's room. 5) This season marks the first time a main character dies. Seasons * Season 1: The Spellcaster Saga * Season 2: The Silence Saga * Season 3: The Doom Saga * Season 4: The Dragons Saga * Season 5: The Mad Scientist Saga * Season 6: The Brotherhood Of Blood Saga * Season 7: The Cult Saga * Season 8: The Back To The Beginning Saga * Season 9: The Chaos Saga * Season 10: The Final Saga